This application pertains to the art of tools and, more particularly, to tools for mounting spring retainer plates on valve stems. The invention is particularly applicable to valves on internal combustion engines and will be particularly described with respect thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for other purposes such as mounting spring retainer plates on air compressor valves.
Valves on internal combustion engines or the like conventionally have a coil spring surrounding the valve stem and acting against a spring retainer plate locked against displacement from the valve stem. The spring retainer plate is commonly held against displacement from the valve stem by a radially compressible locking member defined by a pair of wedge elements locked to the valve stem between its upper free end and the spring retainer plate.
In order to mount the plate on the valve stem with the locking member, it is necessary to overcome the considerable pressure of the valve coil spring. Therefore, mechanical aids are required for mounting the spring retainer plate.
With relatively flat spring retainer plates, it is often possible to set the spring retainer plate and the locking member on the valve stem, and then move them to the desired position by applying hammer blows to a sleeve member engaging the spring retainer plate. However, generally conical spring retainer plates used in overhead valve engines cannot be mounted in this manner and special mounting tools are required.
Regardless of whether the spring retainer plate is generally flat or generally conical, a certain amount of skill is required by the person mounting the spring retainer plate. Making a proper and secure connection of the spring retainer plate to the valve stem requires considerable time and skill.
It would be desirable to have a tool for mounting spring retainer plates to valve stems without requiring any special skill and without requiring a lot of time.